Hoar
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Banehold | realm4e = | serves4e = Bane | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Revenge | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = Black-gloved hand holding a coin with a two-faced head | homeplane3e = Banehold Zigguraxus | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Poetic Justice Retribution | domains3e = Avarice, Envy, Fate, Law, Retribution, Travel, Wrath | worshipers3e = Assassins, fighters, rogues, seekers of retribution | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Retribution's Sting (javelin of lightning) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Black-gloved right hand holding a coin with a two-faced head Three lightning bolts Three deep rolls of thunder | homeplane2e = Mechanus | realm2e = Doomcourt | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Revenge, retribution, poetic justice | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Hoar ( ), also known as The Doombringer, was the vengeful deity of retribution invoked by those who sought to repay an eye for an eye. He was also an exarch of Bane. He was a bitter deity, prone to mood swings and fits of violence. Ever since the Time of Troubles, the Doombringer was obsessed with plotting the downfall of Anhur, the Mulhorandi deity of war, and to a lesser extent, the rest of his pantheon. Divine Realm In the Great Wheel cosmology, Hoar held his Doomcourt, as his divine realm was known, on the lawful plane of Mechanus. History & Relationships Hoar was actually the ancient Untheric deity worshiped in the eastern Inner Sea lands as Assuran. Centuries past, he was driven from Unther by Ramman, the Untheric god of war, although his cult remained strong in Chessenta. During the Time of Troubles, Hoar stalked the Old Empires, appearing in Akanax, where he took the body of King Hippartes as his avatar. Then he appeared in Thay to obtain a cache of weapons, and he showed up in Unther, where he slew his ancient rival Ramman. However, Anhur swooped in and took Ramman's portfolio before Hoar could gain control. Both Tyr and Shar tried to influence Hoar after his empty victory. The Dark Goddess pushed him to become more like his "Doombringer" persona and be her servant of bitter vengeance at all costs. The Maimed God cajoled him to embrace the humor and irony of life and bring poetic and satisfying justice to those with a sad view of fate. But Hoar rebuffed them and dallied with Beshaba instead, working with Lady Doom to spread misfortune to those that did not honor them. With Tyr's death, Bane recruited Hoar as an exarch, causing Hoar to take on a more evil persona. Following the Second Sundering, Hoar shifted back to his more neutral outlook. He became something of a counterpoint to Tyr—concerned with punishing those who would break the law, whereas Tyr focused more on his role as an arbiter. Followers Aside from a handful of scattered temples, the church of Hoar was composed primarily of lone wanderers who traveled the Realms, agreeing to pray for Hoar's aid on behalf of those who sought or feared vengeance, in exchange for a small fee. Charlatans who would try to scam people in this manner quickly felt the punishment of Hoar. His followers sought out victims of injustice, heard and appraised their stories, and tracked down the perpetrators in order to inflict a fitting form of punishment. No injustice was too small or too large for revenge to be sought and a fitting punishment meted out, earning the church of Hoar the ire of town watches and Tyrists alike as well as the adulation of the downtrodden. If one wanted to seek vengeance on another by praying to Hoar, it was believed that writing prayers down made them more likely to be answered. To ensure a long-lasting reach for prayers, some vengeance seekers carved them into items made of lead. These were then buried to keep others from knowing about them. Temples to Hoar were rare, and usually found in antique parts of Chessenta and Unther. In the lands around the Sea of Fallen Stars Hoar was worshiped as Assuran, a deity of revenge. Appendix References Further reading * * * * * * Connections Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Fate domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Untheric pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Mechanus Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of Zigguraxus Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes